Puerta de Amoris
by Asheelaz
Summary: UA. Nahyla era una joven hechicera que vivía tranquilamente a orillas de un lago, pero esa vida tranquila cambia cuando unos atacantes la atacan a ella y a su tutor, iniciando un viaje hacia la verdad sobre este incidente y sobre sí misma.
1. Un comienzo confuso

**Disclaimer: obviamente, nada de esto es mío, así que no me vengan a trolear XD**

**Un comienzo confuso.**

Era un día tranquilo, era un día como cualquier otro cuando Nahyla estaba de pie al lado del lago, su lugar favorito de todo su hogar, el cual consistía en una modesta cabaña de madera que estaba cerca del enorme lago, viendo que hacia el otro extremo de este se encontraba la ciudad de Caravasar, una ciudad llena de comerciantes y una historia que, ni siquiera las familias más antiguas del lugar saben con certeza. En aquel momento, ella estaba sola en las orillas del lago, disfrutando como sus pies tocaban la refrescante orilla de agua, rodeada de una majestuosa pradera verde y bosques dispersos en la distancia detrás de su cabaña y a su alrededor.

—Me pregunto si el Señor Farrés estará bien… —se preguntaba Nahyla mirando hacia la ciudad.

En aquella cabaña, ella no vivía sola, sino que vivía con Farrés, un hombre al que ella siempre conoció como su maestro y padre. Farrés era un hombre amable y tranquilo, que dominaba la magia como ninguna persona que ella conociera. Todavía recordaba con cierto humor de parte de ella cuando un día, hace muchos años atrás, tomó una de las varitas mágicas de su tutor, empezando a jugar con ella y agitarla a lo loco cuando esta, de la nada, disparó un solitario orbe multicolor del bulbo rosado que se hallaba en la punta de la varita dorada, y este orbe le dio en pleno trasero a su tutor, quien aparte de mirarla medio enojado, se sorprende por el hecho de que ella, siendo una niña, haya sido capaz de usar una varita mágica. Desde entonces, aprendió el arte de la magia arcana y todo lo que esta tenía para ella.

Mirando de nuevo hacia el lago, pudo apreciar su reflejo en su superficie, sus ojos grises miraban como su larga cabellera rubia se mecía suavemente con el viento. En eso, un segundo reflejo se posa a su lado, tratándose de un hombre de corto cabello negro y ojos claros, vestido con una túnica azul que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, unos pantalones de un azul más oscuro acompañados de un par de botines marrón oscuro. Una de sus largas mangas se acerca hasta su hombro, tocándolo suavemente mientras la mano se apoyaba sobre este. La chica no se inmuta.

—Veo que todavía estás fascinada con este lago —dijo Farrés en tono paternal— ¿esperaste mucho?

—No del todo —respondió Nahyla sonriendo— ¿qué fue a hacer a Caravasar?

Farrés y la joven entran a su hogar, dentro del cual se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera rústica con seis sillas de la misma madera clara de la mesa; cerca de esta, se encontraba un caldero que estaba suspendido sobre el fuego y una serie de muebles de cocina que combinaban la madera y la piedra de forma simple, creando un ambiente humilde pero acogedor. Además, había en otro extremo de la habitación una alfombra de color damasco que alegraba un poco la casa por la madera oscura de las paredes, sobre las cuales se encontraban colgados una serie de cuadros pequeños con paisajes en ellos, y un tapete de pared. Cerca de esta pequeña galería, se encontraban un enorme sofá rojo simple, al lado del cual se encontraba una pequeña mesa con una pila de libros y una rueca. Más atrás de esta enorme habitación de entrada, estaba una pared con dos puertas, cada una distanciada prudentemente de la otra.

—Encontré una serie de pergaminos de magia para que entrenes con ellos —dijo Farrés sacando un estuche lleno de pergaminos del bolso que tenía colgado al hombro— si bien los hechiceros natos no aprenden igual que los magos, eso no significa que no tengas que saber cómo leer un pergamino.

Nahyla toma un pergamino del estuche, el cual abre y lee con calma. El hechizo que estaba escrito en él no era un hechizo de ataque, así que se dispuso a recitar el encantamiento sin preocuparse de provocar estragos en su casa.

—Lo has leído bien —dijo Farrés animado— has podido formar muy bien un hechizo de Protección contra el Miedo.

Nahyla sentía como su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura azul, la cual le enviaba pensamientos osados y seguros en su mente, sintiéndose capaz de hacer lo que sea en cualquier momento. De pronto, nota como la alargada cara de Farrés adoptaba facciones tristes.

—¿Pasa algo, Señor Farrés?

—No es nada, pequeña —respondió Farrés de inmediato— vayamos a dormir, este día ha sido largo.

Preocupada, Nahyla se preguntaba sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su tutor, ¿qué era lo que le preocupaba?

Pasadas las horas, Nahyla estaba acostada en su cama, mirando con cansancio hacia el techo de su morada. La habitación, débilmente iluminada por la luna, mostraba un enorme ropero simple de madera y una mesa del mismo material acompañada de una silla. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una pequeña pila de libros y pergaminos, los cuales ella usaba para aprender a leer los pergaminos mágicos.

Cerrando los ojos, la rubia esperaba poder conciliar el sueño; en cambio, tuvo otra cosa. Una serie de imágenes aparecían dentro de su cabeza, las cuales le mostraban la verde pradera de su hogar. Se encontraba sola, el ambiente del lugar le resultaba incómodo y con tonos oscuros. De pronto, la imagen de Farrés aparece frente a ella, quedando a unos pasos de esta.

—¿Señor Farrés? —titubeó Nahyla.

—Sé que es duro, niña —dijo Farrés en tono neutro— este será un momento duro…

Nahyla no estaba entendiendo lo que Farrés quería decirle. Intentó acercarse a él, pero este levanta una mano, deteniendo sus pasos en seco.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a abrir los ojos…

Despertando de golpe, Nahyla se sienta sobre su cama y en medio de la oscuridad. En eso, gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver una silueta que estaba sentada sobre su cama, cerca de ella…

—¿Señor Farrés? —dijo la muchacha en voz baja.

—No hables —susurró Farrés— levántate…

La muchacha no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Farrés querría que se levantara?

—No me hagas repetirme, Nahyla —insistió el hombre, con un tono golpeado.

Al levantarse, Nahyla temblaba debido al frío suelo que pisaba. Rápidamente, Farrés enciende una vela con sus dedos, tendiéndole a la rubia un bolso marrón de tela y una enorme capa.

—Guarda en ella solo lo necesario, tenemos que irnos.

—Señor Farrés… no entiendo…

—No queda mucho tiempo —dijo Farrés tomando unos pergaminos de su mesa y se los tiende— tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido.

Siguiendo sus órdenes con una enorme interrogante sobre su rostro, Nahyla guardaba los pergaminos y algo de ropa en el bolso, alcanzando a calzar unos botines de cuero delgado y negro antes de que Farrés la hiciera salir de su habitación. La rubia vio como Farrés alcanzaba a coger un poco de pan y una cantimplora con agua y se los tiende antes de hacerla salir de la casa. Ya afuera, ambos se alejaban con rapidez de su hogar, adentrándose por el bosque más cercano, en dirección hacia el este.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a Caravasar —respondió Farrés en voz baja.

—¿Por qué nos vamos? —preguntó Nahyla confundida.

Farrés se adelanta a la rubia, tomándola de la mano para hacerla caminar a su apresurado ritmo, adentrándose más en el bosque oscurecido.

—Lo lamento… —decía Farrés— lamento no poder seguir manteniéndote a salvo…

—¿Señor Farrés…?

Farrés no se atrevía a mirar a Nahyla, aquella chica a la que quería como si fuera su propia hija. Sabía que la chica estaba confundida sobre su accionar y el abandono de su casa, pero era necesario hacerlo si quería mantenerla segura…

—Si alguna vez nos separamos, ve a la posada y busca a unos amigos —dijo Farrés sin mirarla— uno de los pergaminos que te di contiene un dibujo, si ellos te muestran el mismo, son de confianza…

De repente, una enorme explosión resuena en la distancia. Nahyla mira hacia atrás, viendo una torre carmesí consumir su cabaña, su amado hogar. La muchacha quería soltarse de la mano de su tutor e ir hacia la cabaña, pero éste se lo impidió.

—No hay tiempo, ya no podemos hacer nada —dijo Farrés con tristeza— lo importante es poder estar a salvo y así…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que una flecha con brillo verde se aproximaba con velocidad hacia ellos. Farrés se agacha, llevando a la chica con él hasta el suelo, viendo con horror cómo la flecha tocaba la superficie de un árbol para derretirlo por un costado y hacerlo caer ruidosamente. El hombre levanta la mirada con un semblante serio, encontrándose con una figura encapuchada de cuyas manos desprendían la misma aura verde de aquella flecha. Detrás de aquella figura encapuchada, más aparecían, pero de entre ellas, apareció otra figura a la cual las demás le hacían espacio para quedar al frente.

—No me sorprende de ti, Farrés —dijo la figura del frente con una voz masculina que irradiaba desprecio— siempre luchando por causas imposibles.

—Proteger a esta niña no es una causa imposible —respondió Farrés— ella no es como los demás, ella no merece morir para tal causa…

—¿Oh? Así que ya sabes lo que planeo…

Farrés apretaba el brazo de Nahyla, quien apenas emite un quejido al respecto. La rubia por su parte, pudo ver gracias a la luz nocturna que se colaba por las copas de los árboles que la capa de esta figura era azul, con una serie de líneas negras entrecruzadas, en los costados. Apenas podía ver el patrón que tenían, apenas pudo ver su rostro, el que era protegido de su identidad gracias a la enorme capucha y a la misma oscuridad.

—Entonces ya sabes a qué he venido —dijo el encapuchado— ¡dame a la chica y no saldrás herido! ¡Si te resistes, desperdiciarás tu vida!

—Eres un tonto si piensas que creeré en tus palabras —respondió Farrés imitando el tono desafiante de la figura— ¡háganse a un lado, y ni tú ni tus lacayos serán heridos!

—Lamento que pienses de esa forma…

Una de las figuras encapuchadas se adelanta, sacando una espada de sus pliegues y arremetiendo hacia ella. Farrés se puso delante de Nahyla, atacando al espadachín con un hechizo que lo hizo detenerse abruptamente sobre su lugar, y con un rápido movimiento de dedos, hace que el atacante de un grito para hacerlo caer al suelo como peso muerto. Dos sombras más venían hacia ellos, y el mago les responde con un hechizo, el cual provoca que la tierra se abra en lugares al azar cerca de ellos. De estos agujeros iluminados, aparecen unas manos esqueléticas, las cuales se impulsan para salir de la tierra, mostrando unos esqueletos que poseían una espada en la mano, los cuales atacaban a las sombras. Nahyla aprovecha de atacar a los enemigos, lanzando siete orbes multicolores que arremeten contra uno de aquellos a los que los esqueletos atacaban.

—No desperdicies tu fuerza —dijo Farrés agarrando una de sus manos.

Farrés cierra los ojos un instante, creando de entre sus manos un resplandor blanco, el cual adquiría una forma ovalada que iba creciendo. Nahyla pudo reconocer aquel hechizo como un hechizo de Portal. Cuando este estaba terminado, Nahyla pensaba feliz en que finalmente estarían a salvo, pero cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el portal, se voltea para ver a Farrés, cuya expresión mezclaba cariño y tristeza, lo cual la asustó.

—Señor Farrés… venga, tenemos que irnos…

Farrés sonríe tristemente, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, negándose a ir por el portal con ella.

—Lo siento, mi niña —dijo Farrés amablemente— creo que no podré irme contigo…

—Pero… Señor Farrés… —decía Nahyla acercándose a Farrés, tironeando de su brazo— no puede dejarme… no me deje sola.

—No estarás sola… si sabes elegir a tus aliados… nunca estarás sola.

—Señor Farrés, no quiero dejarlo aquí, no quiero irme sin usted…

—Tu vida es más importante que la mía.

Con la otra mano, Farrés conjura un enorme orbe blanco, el cual lanza hacia Nahyla, empujándola hacia el portal que estaba abierto. La rubia gritaba mientras miraba impotente como el portal la arrastraba hacia sí, viendo por última vez la imagen de su amado Señor Farrés, su mentor y padre, aquel que la crio y cuidó con dedicación, aquel que ella conoció como su única familia…

El portal desaparece, y Farrés suspiró aliviado cuando se vio solo, pudiendo luchar con ganas junto a las criaturas invocadas. Lanza el mismo hechizo hacia sus atacantes, pero este orbe se tiñe de rojo, provocando un enorme daño hacia uno de ellos, quien estaba gimiendo en agonía. Acto seguido, lanzó otro hechizo, siete orbes multicolores salieron de sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia otro de los atacantes, continuando con invocar una enorme bola de fuego que cae sobre sí mismo, dañando a todo aquel que se encontraba alrededor. De esta forma, Farrés pudo eliminar a la mayoría de sus atacantes, pero se fijó que aquel encapuchado de azul apenas se había movido… esto le sabía mal…

—Eres poderoso, Farrés… pero no lo suficiente.

La capa azul voló hacia Farrés, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos para finalmente aparecer demasiado cerca…

—Hasta nunca, Farrés.

Farrés siente un agudo dolor recorrerlo, mirando hacia abajo, sorprendido de encontrarse con una espada corta de brillo azulado, la cual lo estaba atravesando por el torso mientras se manchaba con su sangre.

—_Así que… esto es todo… para mí… —_pensó Farrés aferrándose a la capa de su atacante.

—Si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio, no habría tenido que matarte…

La vida estaba abandonando a Farrés, podía sentir como su visión se tornaba borrosa y negra. Su preocupación ahora era, que aquella niña a la que crió con esmero sería perseguida por este rufián, quien probó tener una gran influencia y poder por estas tierras.

—Si he de… morir… tú… tú… —jadeó Farrés mientras escupía sangre, sujetándose con firmeza de su asesino— ¡tú vendrás conmigo!


	2. Buscando aliados

**Buscando aliados.**

El portal blanco empuja a Nahyla fuera de este. Nahyla retrocede para ver como el portal se esfumaba frente a sus ojos.

—¡Señor Farrés! ¡Señor Farrés!

Nahyla quería volver hacia su tutor, ayudarlo a combatir contra sus atacantes, pero todavía no sabía cómo realizar portales, era un hechizo que Farrés todavía no le enseñaba. De pronto, una enorme explosión se veía entre los lejanos bosques. Nahyla miraba con horror como aquella explosión consumía el bosque, reconociendo en el acto, gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, el cómo se provocó tal incendio…

—No… Señor Farrés… ¿por qué…?

Lágrimas amargas se deprendían de sus ojos, lágrimas de lamento y dolor. Nahyla se estaba lamentando sobre no haber sido lo suficientemente poderosa para haber ayudado a Farrés, sobre no haber sido de ayuda para él. Ahora, pensaba, era posible que estuviera muerto…

—Señor Farrés…

Secándose un poco las lágrimas, Nahyla mira a su alrededor, y se fija que, a unos pasos de ella, se encontraba la ciudad de Caravasar. Algunos de los guardias se acercan hacia ella, pero en vez de hablarle, miran hacia el bosque que se quemaba. Uno de los guardias nota a la rubia, acercándose a ella lentamente con una alabarda entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hace fuera de la ciudad a estas horas? —le preguntó el guardia— no habrás provocado tú ese incendio, ¿verdad?

Nahyla niega con la cabeza nerviosa, sus ojos vidriosos miraban se enfocaban en el yelmo metálico que apenas dejaba ver la mirada que se escondía detrás.

—Te creo… mejor ve a la posada, a estas horas de la noche los rufianes abundan.

Haciendo caso al guardia, Nahyla se despide de él haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, encaminando sus pasos hacia Caravasar. Mientras caminaba cabizbaja, algunas de las luces de la ciudad estaban iluminando de forma tenue las calles, muchos de los puestos de comerciantes, los que recordaba que se hallaban tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad estaban desmantelados, y en algunos casos, pudo ver uno que otro borracho acostado en las calles abrazando una botella vacía. Nahyla intentaba recordar dónde estaba la posada de la ciudad, pero solo pudo llegar a la plaza central, en la cual había una enorme fuente con unos pilares cortos que rodeaban el centro de esta. Las casas de piedra fina adyacentes a la plaza estaban cerradas y con las luces apagadas, los faroles nocturnos cercanos a estas le daban un aire lujoso como misterioso. La joven se sienta en una orilla de la fuente, admirando su triste reflejo en las quietas aguas.

—_Me he quedado sola… estoy sola…_

Las lágrimas volvían a caer sobre sus mejillas encendidas. Nahyla no podía asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo, apenas hace algunas horas tenía una vida tranquila, cuya única preocupación era estudiar magia bajo la tutela de Farrés, cuyo rostro amable y sereno inundaba todos sus recuerdos ahora. Aquella sonrisa humilde pero paternal iluminaba sus días, su mirada clara pero llena de experiencia observaba cada paso que daba, sus regaños, sus momentos felices… ahora todo eso se había consumido en el fuego junto a su cabaña en la orilla del lago.

—Miren que tenemos aquí… —arrastró una voz detrás de ella.

Alarmada, Nahyla se voltea para ver frente a sí a un grupo de cinco personas, todos hombres de apariencia desaliñada y sucia. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta ella, tomándola del mentón de forma brusca.

—Dime por qué lloras —dijo el hombre meloso— ¿acaso te dejó tu novio?

—No te preocupes —contestó otro que se acercaba— te haremos sentir mejor…

Nahyla no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al sentir de cerca el pesado aliento a alcohol del hombre que la sujetaba del mentón. El segundo que se había acercado le había abierto la capa, riendo sonoramente cuando vio que estaba vestida con un suelto camisón de dormir blanco que cubría sus tobillos. Haciendo la capa a un lado, el hombre procedía a tocarla, sintiendo como la chica intentaba huir de ellos.

—Para, todavía no hemos terminado…

Los dos hombres la hicieron ponerse de pie mientras la sujetaban de los brazos con firmeza. Los demás se estaban acercando… Nahyla necesitaba salir de aquella situación antes de que se vuelva más seria…

—La hemos conseguido fácil…

Pero, lo que aquellos hombres no pudieron ver era que Nahyla estaba susurrando un conjuro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo adquiriera un brillo rojizo tenue, el cual se estaba haciendo más evidente hasta cubrirla entera. El aura roja deja su cuerpo, juntándose sobre su cabeza en la forma de una esfera de fuego que cae sobre ella y los acosadores que estaban cerca, quienes aullaban al sentir que el fuego los abrasaba.

—¡Maldita bruja! —aulló uno de ellos, intentando ir contra la joven.

Nahyla reacciona rápido, lanzando siete orbes multicolores de una de sus manos, dándole de lleno a su atacante para luego alejarse. Apenas estando a una distancia prudente, la hechicera se disponía a huir, pero uno de sus atacantes, que estaba en el suelo y cerca de ella, la agarra de un tobillo y la hace caer. Nahyla intenta patearlo para zafarse, pero este ya la había agarrado de los dos pies, intentando arrastrarse hasta arriba para hacer contacto visual.

—Ahora pagarás por hacerte la ruda…

El hombre le había tapado la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba de las muñecas. Nahyla se defendió como pudo, intentó patear sin mucho éxito, y pudo ver con horror cómo los demás estaban de pie, algunos observaban su estado mientras otros se agachaban para ayudar a su compañero a mantenerla firme. Unas graves risas se escuchaban.

—¿Ahora qué haremos contigo?

De pronto, uno de los hombres aúlla de dolor, llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza, molesto.

—¡¿Quién fue?! —gritó para luego ser golpeado nuevamente en la cabeza, pero esta vez pudo ver lo que le había golpeado, era una piedra brillante.

Los demás se miraron atónitos al ver que las piedras lanzadas emitían un brillo tenue para luego desaparecer. Uno de ellos levantó la vista, viendo que su atacante era una figura encapuchada de estatura promedio, su capa violeta mostraba detrás de sus pliegues una figura femenina ataviada con una armadura de malla, debajo de esta vestía una túnica de mangas cortas del mismo color que la capa, cuyo largo llegaba hasta sus rodillas, usaba unas mangas verdes que comenzaban desde la mitad de su brazo hasta sus muñecas, calzando unas botas de cuero gris que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas.

—¡Déjenla ir! —gritó la mujer con una mano apuntando a los rufianes.

Furioso, el hombre al que había golpeado primero se abalanza sobre ella, pero la mujer empuña con su mano libre una maza, cuya gruesa y pulida cabeza metálica era del tamaño de la cabeza de un niño. Con la maza en la mano, la mujer golpea al hombre en un costado con fuerza, prosiguiendo a rematarlo con un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Otro de los rufianes se abalanza sobre la misteriosa mujer, quien se defendía con presteza de sus lentos y torpes ataques. Finalmente, lo deja en el mismo estado que al anterior.

Uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Nahyla se levanta para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es golpeado en la cabeza por detrás. La hechicera alzó la vista, viendo una imponente figura cubierta con una pulida y brillante armadura de placas metálicas, quien empuñaba una espada larga envainada. El nuevo personaje desenvaina la espada, mostrando un delgado y brillante filo, cuya punta va dirigida hacia los demás que todavía acosaban a Nahyla. Asustados, los dos rufianes huyen, dejando a sus compañeros inconscientes detrás.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo aquel de la armadura con una preocupada voz masculina.

Nahyla toma la mano cubierta por un guantelete metálico, levantándose lentamente hasta poder ver de lleno a su salvador. Era un hombre cuya armadura de placas tenía una suerte de detalles grabados de forma intrincada, sobre todo en los bordes, los cuales daban la semejanza a ramas de laurel. En el área central de la pechera, estaba grabada la figura de un guantelete, la cual se veía cuidadosamente grabada y sin muchas fisuras. Levantando más la vista, se encuentra con un casco que no dejaba ver sus ojos gracias a la oscuridad, pero que en sus costados se encontraban unas alas emplumadas que salían desde el área de las orejas.

—Fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo —dijo el hombre aliviado— esos borrachos nunca aprenden —masculló llevándose una mano hacia la frente del casco.

—Será mejor que vayamos a la posada —dijo la mujer con tono jovial— es algo tarde y todos necesitaremos un buen descanso.

El camino hacia la posada fue silencioso, Nahyla caminaba entre sus salvadores mientras los examinaba de cerca. El caballero mostraba un andar seguro que irradiaba calma, con la vista siempre al frente y, en ocasiones, se adelantaba un poco; por otro lado, la mujer encapuchada caminaba a su ritmo, además de que llevaba su bolso y miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando. Finalmente, la posada estaba frente a ellos. El caballero se adelanta, abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a sus acompañantes, entrando él solamente cuando ellas ya estaban dentro. El ambiente de la posada estaba tranquilo, apenas un par de personas quienes o dormían sobre la mesa o hablaban entre ellos. El caballero se adelanta hasta el mesón de posadero, quien al verlo sonríe de buena gana, entablando una conversación.

—Debes de tener hambre —dijo la mujer— nos sentaremos a comer en breve.

Nahyla sigue a la mujer hacia una mesa apartada, localizada cerca de un enorme ventanal. La mesa era para cuatro personas, se fijó la hechicera, notando también que la encapuchada se sienta a su lado; y con un suspiro cansado, se quita la capucha, mostrando una larga trenza anaranjada y unos ojos azul claro, además de unas orejas puntiagudas que, si bien eran largas, no lo eran tanto como las de un elfo.

—Lamento no haberme presentado —dijo la mujer sonriendo— soy Iris.

—Yo soy Nahyla —dijo Nahyla extendiendo la mano— mucho gusto… y gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué —respondió Iris ensanchando su sonrisa— además de que ya te estábamos buscando.

Nahyla se asombra por lo último dicho por Iris, quien al notar su mirada alterada, prosigue a calmarla colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes, no te haremos daño…

De repente, el caballero llega hasta la mesa donde estaban, sentándose frente a ellas con una pequeña bandeja con trozos de pan, frutas variadas y una botella de vino.

—Ya está —dijo el hombre relajado— he pedido las habitaciones para todos y traje un poco de comida…

El hombre se quita el casco, revelando una corta cabellera rubia junto con unos ojos dorados, cuyo aspecto cansado todavía mostraba un brillo seguro y gentil. A diferencia de Iris, el hombre no tenía orejas puntiagudas, reconociéndolo como un humano. Dejando el casco a un lado, el hombre sonríe hacia sus compañeras.

—Ahora es turno de presentarme… mi nombre es Nathaniel, mucho gusto.

—Nahyla…

—Así que eras tú —dijo Nathaniel sonriendo— Iris y yo estuvimos esperándote aquí por un tiempo…

—¿Me esperaban…? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

A modo de respuesta, Iris saca de entre los pliegues de su capa un pergamino, el cual abre y muestra un dibujo. El dibujo mostraba un círculo de color azul marino, en donde se posaban cuatro estrellas plateadas formando una cruz. Más al centro, se mostraba una luna creciente que cubría un arpa, cuya caja de resonancia tenía la forma de una mujer con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

—¿Es este el dibujo que te dio Farrés? —preguntó Iris.

Nahyla toma su bolso de Iris, buscando entre sus cosas los pergaminos que Farrés le había dado. Entre ellos, encontró uno que estaba sellado, pero el sello de cera azul marino mostraba el mismo dibujo que mostró Iris. Abriendo rápidamente el pergamino, se asombra al ver que su contenido no era más ni nada menos que el mismo dibujo.

—Pero… esto…

—Así es —dijo Iris— Farrés nos contactó hace tiempo, pidiendo ayuda para proteger a alguien especial.

—Supuestamente nos encontraríamos todos aquí —dijo Nathaniel con seriedad— pero veo que estás sola…

Un rápido recuerdo sobre sus últimos recuerdos con Farrés la invade, no pudiendo evitar llorar otra vez por su pérdida.

—Fuimos atacados… —dijo Nahyla en voz baja— unas personas… nos atacaron… y el señor Farrés… me envió por…

Iris apoya una mano sobre el hombro de Nahyla para animarla; miró a Nathaniel de paso, quien ya se mostraba serio ante la suposición sobre la muerte de Farrés.

—Así que somos los tres… —suspiró Nathaniel— Farrés había mencionado el peligro, pero nunca pensé que se moverían tan pronto.

Nahyla levanta la mirada de improviso. ¿Acaso ellos sabían que esto iba a pasar? ¿Sabían quiénes eran sus atacantes?

—¿Acaso… acaso lo sabían? —preguntó Nahyla— ¿sabían de todo esto?

—No del todo —respondió Iris— Farrés solo mencionó que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda para protegerte, ya que eres valiosa para algunas personas…

—Y esas personas no tendrán escrúpulo alguno para venir hasta ti —dijo Nathaniel mirando a Nahyla a los ojos— así de valiosa eres.

—Pero… me pregunto quién me busca, quien me busca de tal forma que hayan tenido que matar al señor Farrés…

—Averiguaremos sobre quienes fueron sus asesinos y del por qué te buscan —dijo Iris para luego sonreír— y lo haremos juntos.

—A partir de hoy, seremos tus guardianes —dijo Nathaniel acercando una mano hasta Nahyla— te acompañaremos en este viaje y haremos lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

Nahyla acerca lentamente su mano hacia Nathaniel, quien la estrecha con firmeza. Iris se incluye al apretón de manos con la suya, formando una alianza para el viaje que se avecinaba para ellos.

Ya terminada la comida, el trio sube a sus habitaciones, avanzando por un largo pasillo alfombrado e iluminado, llegando hasta la mitad de este. Nathaniel le indica sus compañeras que tendrán que compartir la habitación, algo que a ninguna de las dos pareció molestar. En eso, el caballero le entrega una llave a Iris, despidiéndose de ambas para luego irse por una puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la de ellas. Ya solas, Iris prosigue a abrir la puerta con la llave, llevándolas a una habitación en la cual había dos camas, que estaban una frente a otra y alejadas entre sí, apoyadas en la pared. Al lado de estas, se podía ver una mesita de noche de madera con una lámpara de aceite en cada una, aparte de una alfombra rectangular pequeña que adornaba la habitación, y un ropero simple. Nahyla se adelante, mirando por la ventana que se encontraba entre las camas, cuya vista dirigía hacia otra plaza, la cual era más pequeña que la de la fuente, pero tenía árboles y un par de banquillos.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo despierta —aconsejó Iris jovial— mañana será un día largo, y tenemos que ver con Nathaniel lo que haremos, o hacia donde ir…

Nahyla mira una vez más a Iris, quien a pesar de mostrar un alegre semblante que era contagioso, también mostraban un par de ojos cansados, además que sus puntiagudas orejas parecían agacharse.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pues… es solo que no he visto muchos elfos en mi vida —dijo Nahyla sentándose sobre la cama de la derecha.

—En realidad soy semielfa.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía… es que nunca he visto muchos elfos, y…

—Tranquila, siempre pasa —dijo Iris tranquila— siempre confunden elfos de semielfos… aunque hay algunos a los que esa confusión no les cae bien…

Debido a las últimas palabras de Iris, Nahyla empezó a temer que en verdad la había ofendido con su comentario. Al notar la mirada preocupada de la rubia, Iris sonríe anchamente para calmarla, diciendo luego que ella está acostumbrada a aquella confusión, pero que para otra, tuviera más cuidado cuando se encuentre con otros semielfos y elfos, ya que estos últimos poseían un mal carácter que reluce cuando esa confusión normal se daba.

—¿Entonces cómo diferencio a un elfo de un semielfo?

—En mi caso, verás que mis orejas no son tan largas como las de un elfo promedio —señaló Iris inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando una de sus orejas— ese es un buen detalle a tener en cuenta.

Pasado un tiempo, ambas se encontraban durmiendo en sus camas… o al menos una de ellas, ya que Nahyla todavía daba vueltas sobre su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Toda esta situación le parecía irreal, no podía asimilar todo lo ocurrido, repitiéndose constantemente y con dolor dentro de su mente que Farrés estaba muerto, y que su anterior vida a orillas del lago ya no volvería, y que ahora lo único importante es poder permanecer viva y hacer que el sacrificio de su mentor no fuera en vano…

**Hola y saludos para todos (no sé si hay gente, pero... XD) esta es una mezcla que nació de verme videos de Baldur's Gate mientras veía en Deviantart dibujos de CDM, y pensé "si los personajes de CDM fueran de alguna clase de Baldur's Gate ¿cuál serían?", y así nació. Algunos que estarán familiarizados con las habilidades y los símbolos que en este capítulo se vieron adivinarán qué clases son Nathaniel e Iris, pero aquellos que no, pues... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
